Recreational water slides are inclined chutes or flumes lubricated with a flowing water film which descend from an elevated entry zone along either a straight path (a speed slide) or a meandering path (a serpentine slide) to an exit section. The exit section of the slide typically includes a substantially level run out section to decelerate and stop the rider before the end of the slide. A serpentine slide may also include a splash pool. The exit section is provided so that the rider is not injured upon leaving the end of the slide. The length of the exit section varies depending on the nature of the slide and the speed likely to be imparted to the riders. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,814 to Weiner, a minimum of 10 feet is typical for slow speed exit flumes, and lengths of 50 feet or more are typical for speed slides to ensure that the rider comes to a complete stop before the end of the slide is reached.
A rider typically enters the slide through the entry zone at the top and is accelerated by the force of gravity down the chute. The speed of the rider varies according to the height of the slide, the relative angle of inclination of the chute, and the mass (weight) of the rider. Friction does not substantially affect the speed of the rider, since the slide surface is lubricated by flowing water. The rider is decelerated and stopped by entering the water which has built up in the exit section.
With speed slides in particular, the size of the slide is affected by a number of design constraints. First, because theme parks are often located on relatively valuable real estate, and because theme park operators wish to maximize the number of rides in order to attract customers, the "footprint" of the ride--the actual area occupied by the ride--must be taken into account. In the case of speed slides, the footprint can theoretically be reduced by increasing the angle of the slide. However, increasing the angle increases the speed of the rider, which dictates an increase in the length of the run out section. Thus, any room saved by increasing the angle of the slide is consumed by providing adequate room for safe deceleration of the rider.
Second, the height (the distance from the top of the slide to the ground) of speed slides has hitherto been limited to a maximum of no more than about 80 feet so that riders do not develop so much speed that they are injured when they impact the water at the end of the slide. The height limitation cannot be overcome by providing a longer runout section for deceleration. When the water traveling down the inclined chute enters the level run out section, the velocity of the water slows appreciably, causing the water to "pile up." Thus, a rider who is moving too fast can be injured upon entering the runout section by contacting the slower-moving water. This height limitation effectively prevents riders from experiencing the exceptional thrill which comes from travelling down a water slide at higher speeds than have hitherto been possible.
Accordingly, the need exists for a water slide which can effectively decelerate a rider and, at the same time, substantially reduce the impact experienced in the run out section. Such a water slide could be made taller than any slide heretofore constructed, and/or at steeper angles than heretofore possible, for imparting a greater thrill through higher speed without substantially increasing either the footprint of the ride or the likelihood of injury.